take my breath away
by hyssaeir
Summary: Youichi baru menyadarinya ketika ia menatap dua mata sewarna mawar itu.


**Daiya no A © Terajima Yuuji.** No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **Warn.** slash. typo(s). ooc. plotless maybe. and stuff.

.

.

Entah bagaimana pesona seorang Kominato Haruichi mampu menjerat Youichi. Awalnya ia hanya melihat anak itu sebagai sosok adik kecil yang tak pernah ia miliki—mungkin efek samping dari bagaimana ia sangat mengagumi sosok Kominato Ryousuke, hingga kala Ryou-san akhirnya menyelesaikan seluruh tiga tahunnya di Seido, Youichi menganggap Haruichi sebagai salah satu tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

("Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, Ryou-san!" Teriaknya suatu ketika hanya dibalas satu tangan yang terangkat tanpa kepala yang tertoleh ke arahnya. Ryou-san lantas beranjak pergi seiring dengan bunga sakura yang menanggalkan kelopaknya.)

.

.

 **take my breath away**

.

.

Youichi telah lama berhenti menghitung hari yang terlewat bersama si bungsu Kominato. Awalnya ia mengelak ini habis-habisan; bahwa seorang Haruichi nyatanya sejak awal telah memiliki _sense baseball_ yang menakjubkan, bahkan nyaris melampaui sang kakak. Barangkali karena Youichi terlalu mengagumi si sulung Kominato hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia tak ingin siapapun menggantikan posisinya atau bermain jauh lebih baik darinya. Tapi kedua matanya tak bisa berbohong saat ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana anak itu berkembang.

Dari seorang _pinch hitter_ hingga seorang _clean-up batter_. Bagaimana hari demi hari yang berlalu bersama aroma bunga matahari yang tercium, daun-daun kemerahan yang gugur, satu dua keping salju putih yang jatuh, hingga kelopak sakura yang tak lagi menguncup; di tiap pertandingan yang terlewat, Youichi bisa melihat seluruh latihan Haruichi yang mulai membuahkan hasil.

(Dan bagaimana Youichi akan diam-diam tersenyum tiap kali melihat rona merah menyepuh wajah itu.)

Awalnya hanya sebuah acungan ibu jari untuk permainan Haruichi yang (sangat luar biasa) baik, lalu tepukan di bahu, berlanjut menjadi usapan kecil pada helai merah muda itu. Entah sejak kapan, Youichi mulai ingin menyentuhnya lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

Youichi pikir mungkin karena Haruichi terlihat begitu manis ketika wajahnya memerah. Bahkan saat ia mendengar dari Zono dan Toujou bahwa Haruichi telah memotong rambutnya, ia pikir Haruichi barangkali akan terlihat lebih dewasa. Lantas ketika yang bersangkutan menampakkan diri di hadapannya, Youichi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya.

Lagi-lagi ada yang mengetuk keras dadanya—berulang kali, sampai rasanya sesak sekali. Hela napas yang selama ini mampu dihembus teratur seolah tak ingin lagi mendengar perintah pusat syarafnya. Youichi terkesiap dan sedikit pun tak dapat menggerakkan raga kala dua mata yang selalu bersembunyi di balik helai merah muda itu memusatkan atensi padanya—seakan kilat spektrumnya meminta Youichi untuk sejenak melupakan sekelilingnya.

Dan—Oh, Tuhan—ia sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua mata sewarna mawar—ah, bukan, ia lebih lembut dari mawar, tapi juga tak serapuh warna sakura. Apapun itu, Youichi menyukainya. Youichi menyukai satu warna yang belum pernah ia lihat pada tatapan seseorang. (Atau boleh jadi sejak awal Youichi telah menyukai apa-apa yang ada dalam diri anak itu.)

Ia tersenyum geli (mungkin juga sedikit iri) melihat Sawamura yang tak henti mengitari anak itu, menyentuh sejumput rambutnya, dan berulang kali berteriak, "Kembalikan Harucchi!" Ya, kembalikan Haruichi yang beberapa jam lalu masih menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik rambut merah mudanya.

Youichi memang sangat penasaran dengan kedua mata Haruichi, tapi ia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk mengetahuinya sekarang karena sungguh, ia berani bersumpah; kedua mata itu memiliki semacam sihir hingga mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"You-san, kautak apa?"

 _Oh, sial!_

Terlarut dalam dunianya, Youichi tak menyadari bahwa obyek yang tak henti menginvasi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini mulai mendekatinya. Haruichi menatap Youichi, rasa khawatir tercetak jelas di parasnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut. (Youichi bisa melihatnya sekarang karena helai merah muda yang terjuntai kini tak lagi menutupinya—dan kenapa Youichi justru masih sempat memperhatikannya!?)

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Memang aku kenapa?"

Youichi ingin sekali merutuki suaranya yang sedikit tergagap karena kini Haruichi terlihat kian khawatir. Meski memaksa tawa keluar, Youichi tahu tawa itu takkan mengelabui Haruichi—sejak awal anak itu memang memiliki penglihatan yang tajam.

"Um ... You-san terlihat gelisah."

Haruichi mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepala. Mungkin sadar Youichi menyembunyikan sesuatu—atau barangkali ia merasa bersalah telah mencoba menginterupsi apapun yang tengah dipikirkan sang kakak kelas.

Susah payah Youichi memasang senyum, "Sungguh, bukan apa-apa."

Entah apa yang merasukinya, satu keinginan yang sedari tadi bercokol di sudut hati mulai memberontak. Youichi berusaha—benar-benar berusaha—untuk tidak menyuarakan frasa apapun yang kini telah memposisikan diri di ujung lidahnya.

Dan ia gagal.

"Kau punya mata yang indah."

Jika ia tak ingat bahwa di depannya telah berdiri sang obyek afeksi, Youichi mungkin akan mengumpat keras-keras. Kalimat tadi benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Ia melihat bagaimana bahu yang tampak lebih kecil darinya itu tersentak pelan—sudah pasti Haruichi mendengarnya tadi. (Dan Youichi kembali menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.)

Kepala yang tertunduk tadi mengadah, memperlihatkan bagaimana dua mata magenta (ah, mungkin ini nama warna itu) membelalak. Dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari beberapa langkah, Youichi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Youichi dapat melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari dua iris teduh yang mungkin akan berkilat tiap sang pemilik berdiri di _batter box_ dengan pemukul kayu di tangan.

 _Sial sial sial_ —Youichi sungguh tak bisa berpaling. Entah mengapa ia merasa wajahnya tertular rona merah yang menyebar cepat di paras anak itu. Dan meski Haruichi kembali menundukkan kepala, ia bisa melihat telinga anak itu memerah.

Wajah Youichi kian bersemu. Pun dengan jantung yang semakin kurang ajar mengeraskan suara detaknya—seolah ingin memberi tahu Haruichi apa yang telah ia lakukan pada seorang Kuramochi Youichi.

 _Sial. Berhentilah, Jantung—ah, oke, jangan berhenti. Maksudku, pelankan suaramu!_

Youichi bahkan hanya bergeming, dalam hati merutuki diri habis-habisan meski seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya kini telah mendapatkan sedikit keberanian untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil. (Demi apapun, tidakkah ia tahu jantungnya justru kian cepat berdetak setelah anak itu beri ia sebuah senyum!?)

"T-terima kasih ... kurasa. K-kalau You-san benar tidak apa-apa, aku ... um, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"A-ah, ya ... ya, tentu saja. Sampai bertemu besok, mungkin?"

Haruichi tak lelah tersenyum (meski Youichi sangat letih menahan diri agar tidak semakin terlihat bodoh di depan anak itu). Ia masih belum berpaling dari sosok yang kini mulai menjauh dan melangkah pergi (bersama Sawamura dan Zono). Kedua mata kecoklatannya terus mengikuti langkah kaki anak itu—seolah ia turut menghitung tiap jarak yang terkikis seiring Haruichi yang kian menjauh. Bahkan ketika anak itu sejenak menghentikan langkah untuk kembali menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk singkat, Youichi masih tak mengerjapkan mata.

Youichi menghela napas gusar setelah tak lagi ia lihat helai merah muda di sana. Ia butuh sandaran, serius membutuhkannya setelah berhasil mempertemukan dirinya dengan satu keindahan baru hari ini. (Ah, tidakkah ini berlebihan? Tapi Youichi benar-benar tidak bohong soal itu.)

Tangannya lantas meremas erat serat kain yang melapisi tubuhnya—tepat di dada di mana ia bisa merasakan detak jantung yang tak juga mengendurkan ritmenya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Suara riuh orang-orang disekitarnya seakan kian samar terdengar kala Youichi memilih untuk lebih menikmati detik jam yang semakin keras berdentang seiring dengan lajunya. Debaran hebat yang sedari tadi ia rasakan pun tak juga berhenti seolah memaksa Youichi untuk memahami maksud jantung yang tak ingin mendengar pintanya.

 _Tenanglah._

 _Tenang._

 _Cih._

 _Jangan berlagak seolah kau sedang—_

Lantas ia terhenyak, seolah seseorang baru saja menamparnya keras-keras. Youichi yang sedari awal tak pernah menganggap anak itu lebih dari seorang partner—atau mungkin adik kecil dari Ryou-san yang akan ia jaga sesuai yang dijanjikannya—kini kehadirannya semakin kuat untuk seorang Kuramochi Youichi.

Ia terduduk dan mengacak rambutnya karena saat itulah ia sadar apa yang terjadi padanya. Pada ritme jantung yang tak menentu tiap mereka berpapasan, pada hela napas yang seolah terhenti kala dua mata mereka bertemu, serta pada laju waktu yang terasa lambat saat bibir itu mengulas senyum.

Dan demi apapun, Youichi sangat mengerti resiko apa yang akan ia terima setelah ini ketika akhirnya ia—dengan pasrah—mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada seorang Kominato Haruichi.

"Ryou-san akan membunuhku pelan-pelan jika ia tahu ini."

Ya, Ryou-san tak akan dengan mudah memberinya kesempatan (meski tiga tahun telah mengenalnya dan mendapatkan kepercayaannya).

.

.

end [?]

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Shinra.


End file.
